Smash bros Go
Smash bros Go is the fifth remake of the Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, and was developed by Sora Ltd. and Bandai Namco Games.1 While this game and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS were developed simultaneously, the Nintendo 3DS version launched earlier due to its earlier completion of development. Like with most other Nintendo 3DS and Wii U software titles, this title can be purchased at retail stores or from the Nintendo eShop, with the digital version requiring 15700 MB (approx. 15.3 GB) of memory to be installed. Due to the amount of space that it requires, standard set Nintendo Switch consoles are not able to download this title without an external storage device, but deluxe set Switch consoles can. Gameplayedit Title screen. Main menu. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U have some similarities and differences from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, as well as differences between the two versions. Final Smashes and Footstool Jumping make a return, while the "tripping" mechanic has been removed2. The pace of battles has also been stated to be in between Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Both games have the same roster of playable characters in order to keep them consistent. The movesets and animations of some returning characters were changed more significantly than during the transition from Super Smash Bros. Melee to Super Smash Bros. Brawl, with many returning characters having completely new moves, and major alterations (such as Pit). Aesthetically, the games are much more stylized and visually intense than previous entries, with the overall colors being bolder and brighter and many elements having been redone to stand out more. The Wii U version does not make much use of the GamePad's touch screen during gameplay. However, in addition to Off-TV Play, the Wii U GamePad can display in-battle stats, such as damage percentages.3 Like in all games, Smash has its traditional fighting game mode with its customized rules where four chosen fighters play on chosen stages. This includes the Stamina mode (where players get HP that decreases), Time (time limit), Stock (lives) and Coin Battle (winner is the one that collects the most coins). Special Smash also returns in this version, allowing players to battle under certain conditions.3 Customization/cross-connectivityedit : Main article: Equipment Players can send customized fighters from one version to the other. Players can customize fighter's special attacks with one of three variations for each. The Mii Fighters and Palutena, however, have custom special attacks that aren't variants of the original attacks; these are unlocked from the beginning. Players can also equip items to fighters to increase specific attributes (attack, defense, or speed) while sacrificing others. Up to three items can be equipped at a time, and some items provide additional side effects to the fighter.4 Custom characters cannot be used in With Anyone online. Additionally, by connecting the two games the player can use their Nintendo 3DS as a controller for the Wii U version5; alternatively, players can download the "Smash Controller" application off the Nintendo 3DS eShop to use their system as a controller6. 8-Player Smashedit An 8-Player Smash on Mario Galaxy. A new game mode known as 8-Player Smash is also available. As opposed to the traditional four player battles Super Smash Bros. is known for, up to eight players can join a single battle. In this special game mode, most stages are restricted when five or six players are playing and even more when seven or eight are playing.3 Smash Touredit The normal sized Smash Tour board. Smash Tour is a new mode serving as the exclusive mode for the Wii U version. Smash Tour is a board game mode in which players (as Miis) travel around a board by spinning a wheel, collecting fighters and power-ups for their fighters scattered around the board. Players start with two fighters by default. If two players cross paths, then all players are pitted into a Smash battle for a reward, and the winner obtains a fighter from one of the other players. Players may also obtain items that can be used to trigger various effects, and random events may also occur on the board. Checkpoints are also scattered around the board which boost players' stats when they pass over them. After all the turns have ended, players fight in a Stock match using their stat boosts, their stock based on the fighters they collected. The player can choose between a small, normal-sized, and big board to play on.3 Games & Moreedit Special Ordersedit : Main article: Special Orders Master Orders In Special Orders, the player has the choice of playing either "Master Orders" or "Crazy Orders", referring to Master Hand and Crazy Hand7. In their respective modes, Master Hand and Crazy Hand construct challenges for the player. Players purchase tickets in order to face challenges. In Master Orders, players purchase tickets in order to try one of three challenges, the reward depending on the difficulty; each ticket is used separately, and each challenge may only be tried once. Playing Crazy Orders requires the player to either use a pass or pay gold; the player can then play any number of challenges to rack up rewards within a set time limit before facing Crazy Hand in a final battle. If the player loses at any point they lose some of their rewards.3 Eventsedit Events return exclusively in the Wii U version of the game, in which players take on a series of themed battles. Events are arranged in a grid, however, and the path forward reveals itself when the player completes a given event. Players can also receive various rewards such as trophies, gold, and Special Orders passes by completing challenges. Like in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, two player Events are also available.3 Classicedit The board in Classic Mode The Wii U version's Classic Mode operates in a different manner from that of the 3DS version. It still maintains the intensity system in the 3DS version; players can spend gold to increase the intensity level, and if the player gets a Game Over, some of his/her rewards will be lost, and the intensity will lower by .5, unless the intensity level is set at 2.0. Instead of paths, the player has to choose which group of fighters that he/she wants to fight. As many as seven opponents may be fought in a single stage. One of the opponents includes the rival, which is programmed to be harder than the other opponents. The longer the rival stays alive, the stronger it'll become. On some occasions, an intruder may pop up for one match; the intruder will either be giant-sized or metallic. Some opponents may even possess rewards, which can either be gold, trophies, custom parts, or a Crazy Orders Pass. When the player KOs any opponents, their trophies will be displayed in the "Fighters Defeated" box. The defeated opponents can later be used as allies for any team battle matches. In team battles, opponents that the player's allies KO will also be added to the "Fighters Defeated" box. There are a total of seven stages, with the first three stages consisting of battles against default opponents and the rival. For stages 4 and 5, the player will face an additional group of opponents, but they'll use their alternate color schemes; these opponents may also come equipped with their custom special moves. Stage 6 pits the player against the Fighting Mii Team, where he/she must KO twenty Fighting Miis. Stage 7 pits the player against Master Hand, but higher intensities will add Crazy Hand, and even Master Core to the mix. Unlike in the 3DS version, the player does not have the option to avoid fighting Crazy Hand on intensity levels 3.0 and higher. Stadiumedit Target Blast. Just like in the Nintendo 3DS version, three stadium games are playable. Home-Run Contest follows the same rules as in the previous installment but with an option to compete with four players. Target Blast now has three stages to play with instead of one, up to four players can participate, and the bomb is bigger in the second round, resulting a bigger explosion when that happens. Multi-Man Smash remains the same as in the Nintendo 3DS version. Vaultedit Vault Menu Similar to the Nintendo 3DS version, the Vault allows players to view and buy Trophies and view records, tips, and replays as well as listen to the sound effects and music. In this version however, players can also view the games' promotional trailers, ending movies for the fighters, as well as play Masterpieces. Trophiesedit : Main article: List of trophies in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U A hoard of trophies There are a total of 743 trophies in the Wii U version. In the Trophies menu, players have the option to buy Trophies from the Trophy Shop like in the Nintendo 3DS version. Trophy Rush is also available, though in this version up to two players can play. Like in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Photo Studio allows the player to pose and resize their Trophies on various backgrounds and take pictures of them. Another new mode known as Trophy Box allows the player to fill boxes with trophies based on a given criteria, such as game series (Paper Mario, New Super Mario Bros.) or specific games (Super Mario Galaxy, Super Mario Galaxy 2).[ Online Playedit This game features online play similar to Super Smash Bros. Brawl in that players from all over the world can face others in matches. When playing With Friends, players can customize the rules to their liking. Voice chat is also available when playing With Friends, though like Mario Kart 8 it can only be used between battles.3 When playing With Anyone, two basic options are available: For Fun and For Glory. In For Fun mode, players battle on randomly-selected normal stages, excluding Final Destination, with all items turned on. Losses are not recorded in this mode. In For Glory mode, players only play on the flat, Final Destination versions of stages, without items. Players can either play standard Smash or Team Smash matches in both modes, and For Glory offers a 1-on-1 mode as well. Conquest pits some of the game's various characters against each other, and players who win battles with them in With Anyone mode will add points to that character's score. After a few days, the winning fighter is revealed, players who took part in the conquest by playing as that character get rewarded with gold, and the next conquest begins. Spectate mode allows players to view matches and bet gold on their outcome, view replays of past online matches, and view a map showing the players currently online. Rather than an online leaderboard, the game makes use of a different type of ranking system, called "Global Smash Power". A player's GSP score is recorded for each of the various single-player modes, the number indicating how many players around the world they outrank. Playable charactersedit It has been requested that this section be rewritten because previous Super Smash Bros. articles use original character descriptions as opposed to Trophy descriptions. The full character select screen, including all downloadable characters. Including DLC characters, this installment features a total of 58 playable characters. These consist of 37 veterans and 21 newcomers. Certain characters from previous Super Smash Bros. games have been removed from the rosters of both the Nintendo 3DS and Wii U versions in order to keep them consistent, partly due to limitations with the Nintendo 3DS version. Unlike previous games in the series, with the removal of in-game transformations, Sheik, Zero Suit Samus, and Charizard are now standalone characters. 434px-YoshiSSB4.png|Yoshi New tessie.jpg|Tessie bear Mimmy with teddy.png|Mimmy Hello kitty 3D.png|Hello kitty Noddy runs.png|Noddy Mary runs.png|Mary Marie (2) go.png|Marie Ludwig go.png|Ludwig Ludwiga go.png|Ludwig dry_bones got.png|Dry bones 566px-SSB4_Rosalina_Artwork_(alt).png|Rosalina & Luma 712px-SSB4_-_Bowser_Artwork.png|Bowser SSB4_Kirby.png|Kirby 514px-SSB4_-_Dedede_Artwork.png|King Dedede meta_knight_return_to_dreamland_style_render_by_nibroc_rock-daahgib.png|Meta Knight Marx's_plot_unfolds.png|Marx KRTDL_Captain.png|Magolor 600px-ROBSSB4EN.png|R O B 54861d9d1fe39a42b6e7864231542164.jpg|Snake sonic_with_his_finger_render__by_jaysonjean-da60g3c.png|Sonic amy__team_rose_1_4_by_nibroc_rock-d9sqqmj.png|Amy Shadow_the_hedgehog_cycles_by_jogita6-d6kk8gh.png|Shadow silver_the_hedgehog_by_mintenndo-d5uoref.png|Silver twilight_sparkle_by_decprincess-d8y3sva.png|Twilight sparkle N7TQ6dpT.jpg|Rainbow dash oh_shush____by_gigo_pixnchip-d858ngd.png|Fluttershy pinkiepie___jumping_animation_by_skunkdj-d73n0fj.gif|Pinkie pie 118711.png|Rarity Applejack_3_by_xpesifeindx-d5gsde5.png|Applejack 800px-Mii_SSB4.png|Mii Stage cameosedit Stage bossesedit * Nabbit (Mushroom Kingdom U) * Yellow Devil (Wily Castle) * Ridley/Meta Ridley (Pyrosphere) * Metal Face (Gaur Plains) * Master Hand * Crazy Hand * Master Core Stagesedit Super Smash Bros. for Wii U has a total of 55 stages, mostly based on console games to differ from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS's stages, which are mostly based on handheld games. 34 of the stages are new with 21 returning from the previous three games. 41 of the stages are immediately available with five being locked and nine being downloadable. Thirteen stages are shared between both versions, which includes all downloadable stages aside from Pirate Ship and Miiverse. Unlike Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS, this game has a full My Music feature, allowing players to change the frequency at which each song plays for every stage. Players can change the music settings in the My Music menu, or on the stage select screen by pressing . Finally, every stage in the game has an "omega" ("Ω") variant, a completely flat stage similar to Final Destination, which can be selected on the stage select screen by pressing . Stages listed in italics are unlockable. *'' - Returning stages from ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl ** - Returning stages from Super Smash Bros. Melee *** - Returning stages from Super Smash Bros. Unlocking criteriaedit Itemsedit Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U feature many new items. Both versions feature the same types of items.10 Normal itemsedit 75 items, 26 of which are new, appear in the games. New itemsedit Returning itemsedit Assist Trophiesedit In both games, Assist Trophies return. 37 Assist Trophies are featured, of which 21 are new, and the other 18 are returning from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. New Assist Trophiesedit Returning Assist Trophiesedit Pokémonedit Just like the Assist Trophies, Nintendo has implemented the use of Pokémon. This set of Pokémon features more focus on the fifth and sixth generations, but still features Pokémon from previous generations. The Wii U and 3DS versions have the same amount of Pokemon. 40 different species are featured, of which 23 are new. New Pokémonedit Returning Pokémonedit Receptionedit Critical receptionedit Super Smash Bros. for Wii U has received critical acclaim, praising its variety of modes and character selection. Salesedit Within three days of launch in North America, Super Smash Bros. for Wii U sold over 490,000 units, making it the fastest-selling Wii U title in North America.30 Super Smash Bros. for Wii U also won the award for the "Best Fighting Game" at The Game Awards 2014. Updatesedit Note that the most recently released software update must be downloaded in order to access Online. In addition, most updates invalidate replay data created before that update, making them unplayable. 1.0.1edit Release date: November 21, 2014 On the same day as the release of the game, update version 1.0.1 was released for Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. The update makes fixes to enhance gameplay stability. For those who pre-ordered the game digitally, the update is part of the game download.31 1.0.2edit Release date: January 29, 2015 The second update was released January 29, 2015, the update's download size is 316 MB, and it updates the game to version 1.0.2. It is also required for online play. The update adds 15 additional stages to 8-Player Smash mode, nine standard and six omega forms, in addition to making other minor fixes.32 1.0.6edit Super Smash Bros. for Wii U's players of these countries (in blue) can send and recive photos, replays, custom stages and Mii characters via online. Release date: April 15, 201533 The third update for Super Smash Bros. for Wii U was released the same day as the Mewtwo downloadable content for Club Nintendo members as well as the additional Mii suits, updating the game directly to version 1.0.6, the same as the current version of the Nintendo 3DS game. In addition to adjusting the character balance, the update adds a prompt to the Notifications menu to take players directly to the Nintendo eShop to purchase downloadable content. The update also adds Share mode to Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, allowing players to post, view, and download replays, photos, Mii Fighters, and custom stages online.33 The update also adds six additional Ω versions of stages to 8-Player Smash mode. The update also adds compatibility with the first set of released downloadable content. 1.0.7edit Release date: April 23, 2015 For the game's fourth update, a glitch in interpreting Global Smash Power for Mewtwo was fixed that prevented players from accessing Online, since the data was interpreted as invalid. 1.0.8edit Release date: June 14, 2015 The fifth game update allows for the game to receive the latest set of downloadable content. The Miiverse stage, along with Dreamland N64 has been added into the game, and individual communities have been created for every character allowing users to post comments to cheer that fighter on. Various other gameplay adjustments have also been made. 1.0.9edit Release date: July 2, 2015 This update simply makes unspecified gameplay changes.34 1.1.0edit Release date: July 30, 2015 The version 1.1.0 update adds Tournament mode to the game, as well as the ability to post saved replays to YouTube. This also adds compatibility with the latest set of downloadable content released July 31. In addition, upon downloading, players receive the K.K. Slider Outfit and Hat for free.35 1.1.1edit Release Date: September 30th, 2015 Version 1.1.1 adds compatibility with the latest set of downloadable content released the same day. The update also makes various gameplay changes and it added a wave for the female Robin using the Levin Sword in one of her Victory Poses.36 1.1.2edit Release Date: October 8, 2015 For update version 1.1.2, the only update to the game is a fix for a glitch which makes Diddy Kong unable to be grabbed after being hit with a multi-hit attack while shielding.37 1.1.3edit Release Date: '''December 15, 2015 The tenth update of the game adds compatibility with the latest set of downloadable content released the same day. 1.1.4edit '''Release date: February 3, 2016 The eleventh update of the game adds compatibility with the latest set of downloadable content released the same day. 1.1.5edit Release date: March 15, 2016 The twelfth update includes new changes for characters. 1.1.6edit Release date: May 20, 2016 The thirteenth update includes new changes only for Bayonetta. Downloadable contentedit Sixteen downloadable features have been released, consisting of nine stages and seven playable characters. Mewtwo was released in April 2015; owners of both versions that registered the games in Club Nintendo received the DLC for free. Lucas, Roy and Ryu were released in June 2015. Cloud was released in December 2015. Corrin and Bayonetta were released in February 2016. The stages Miiverse, Dream Land (64) and Suzaku Castle were also released in June 2015, while Peach's Castle (64) and Hyrule Castle (64) were released in July, Pirate Ship and Super Mario Maker were released in September, Midgar was released in December 2015, and Umbra Clock Tower was released in February 2016. Finally, six waves of additional Mii Costumes have been released alongside the characters and stages. Bundles also exist which allow players to purchase entire waves or specific portions of the downloadable content. amiiboedit Super Smash Bros. for Wii U natively features amiibo support, and is the first Wii U game to feature amiibo compatibility. Using these figures allows players to have the figure's character appear in the game and fight, either with or against the player or against each other.38 Every time an amiibo competes in battle, it increases its level and battle stats39, the highest level being fifty.40 Its moves are also customizable.39 The Super Smash Bros. line of amiibo launched alongside the Wii U game as the first line of amiibo figurines; the Super Smash Bros. line is being released in waves, with every fighter planned to receive an amiibo.41 Soundtrackedit The cover to the soundtrack. : Main article: Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U: A Smashing Soundtrack A two-disc soundtrack for Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U was distributed exclusively to Club Nintendo members who registered a copy of both the Wii U and Nintendo 3DS game before January 13, 2015.42 The red disc contains tracks from the Nintendo 3DS game, while the blue disc contains tracks from the Wii U game.3 Pre-release and unused contentedit : Main article: List of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U pre-release and unused content According to Masahiro Sakurai on Famitsu, he was planning on adding the Ice Climbers for Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, but despite the characters running without problems on the Wii U version, the team had trouble getting the Ice Climbers working in the Nintendo 3DS, as Masahiro Sakurai stated that the fighters in the 3DS version would be running at 60 frames per second.43 Staffedit : Main article: List of Super Smash Bros. for Wii U staff Glitchesedit : Main article: List of Super Smash Bros. for Wii U glitches Yoshi Egg Inside Nabbitedit In The Mushroom Kingdom U stage if Yoshi loses his last stock he can get stuck inside of Nabbit. The egg will stay inside of Nabbit until he leaves the stage. The details of this glitch are still unknown.44 Referencesedit Super Smash Bros. for Wii U's page on other NIWA wikis: SmashWiki # ^''' Nintendo Direct 06-21-2012: Message from Masahiro Sakurai # '''^ YouTube - Wii U & Nintendo 3DS Developer Direct - Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U @E3 2013 # ^ a''' '''b c''' '''d e''' '''f g''' '''h i''' '''j k''' Wii U - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U 50-Fact Extravaganza. Posted to YouTube by Nintendo (October 23, 2014). Retrieved October 23, 2014. # '''^ 1 # ^''' S. Good, Owen (September 13, 2014). Super Smash Bros. on Wii U will allow players to use a 3DS as a controller. Polygon. Retrieved September 15, 2014. # '''^ Ishaan. (June 14, 2015.) You Can Now Use Your 3DS To Control Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Without A Copy Of The Game. Siliconera. Retrieved June 15, 2015. # ^''' https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAACAADMUKmFm4h0Pw # '''^ Super Smash Bros Offer # ^''' Nintendo of Europe on Twitter: 'Mewtwo will be available to purchase later in #SmashBros, for those who don't register both versions.' # '''^ http://www.smashbros.com/us/howto/entry5.html # ^''' https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAACAAAYUKlIFChT8g # '''^ https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAACAADRUqGLcG3i0w # ^''' http://smashbros-miiverse.com/items # ^ '''a b''' '''c d''' '''e f''' '''g h''' '''i j''' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vqRNuDK-oL0 # '''^ https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAACAADMUKlg-A6DGw # ^''' https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAACAADRUqF6psy0BQ # '''^ https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAACAAAYUKlPwyCl0Q # ^''' https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAACAADMUKljuklzNg # '''^ https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAACAAAYUKlk_hY9ow # ^''' 2 # '''^ http://au.ign.com/wikis/super-smash-bros-wii-u-3ds/Daily_Updates # ^''' https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAACAADRUqF28hXM1w # '''^ 3 # ^''' http://smashbros-miiverse.com/items # '''^ http://www.screwattack.com/news/tingle-appears-assist-trophy-upcoming-smash-game # ^''' https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAACAAAYUKlLqsgn_Q # '''^ https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAACAAAYUKlLxf9O9A # ^''' https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAACAADRUqFtqsdrEA # '''^ http://smashbros-miiverse.com/items # ^''' Karmali, Luke (November 25, 2014). Super Smash Bros. is North America's Fastest-Selling Wii U Game. IGN. Retrieved November 26, 2014. # '''^ How to Update Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Nintendo Support page. Retrieved November 28, 2014. # ^''' Seedhouse, Alex (January 29, 2015). Super Smash Bros. for Wii U update 1.0.2 now live. Nintendo Insider. Retrieved January 29, 2015. # ^ '''a b''' Nintendo (April 1, 2015). Nintendo Direct 4.1.2015. YouTube. Retrieved April 3, 2015. # '''^ McMinn, Kevin (July 2, 2015). Super Smash Bros. Wii U Update 1.0.9 Available. Nintendo News. Retrieved July 2, 2015. # ^''' Whitehead, Thomas (July 30, 2015). Super Smash Bros. Version 1.1.0 Update is Now Live. Nintendo Life. Retrieved July 30, 2015. # '''^ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k4IP7yM-IyU # ^''' Whitehead, Thomas (October 6, 2015). Upcoming Super Smash Bros. Patch Will Make Diddy Kong Less Obnoxious. Nintendo Life. Retrieved October 6, 2015. # '''^ 4 # ^ a''' '''b https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=odUjMhc6YgU # ^''' 5 # '''^ E3 2014: Nintendo on Amiibo, Smash Bros., and Custom Figurines - IGN # ^''' Super Smash Bros. Offer. Nintendo. Retrieved September 13, 2014. # '''^ Sakurai mentions about the Ice Climbers had trouble developing on the Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. # ^ 6 Category:Games